Prenksters Love and War
by Duochanfan
Summary: Duo once again starts off a prank war with Heero, but this time, it might just end differently.


**I don't own Gundam Wing, I am just playing with them all for a little while.**

**Well, it is the first time I have written in the Gundam Wing fandom in about five years. I also have another story I am writing for it, a longer one, but that will take a while. I hope you all enjoy this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pranksters Love and War**

Heero walked into his room, wiping his face with the towel in his hand. He had just finished his usual nighttime work out, and all he wanted to do now was to shower and sleep. He closed the bedroom door and turned on the light. He turned around and stood still as he looked at the walls of his room.

"Pink," he sighed as he shook his head and walked towards his dresser. He opened the middle drawer and growled, "Pink!" looking at the dyed clothes lying within.

Painting the walls of his room pink was bad enough, but did the braided idiot have to dye his clothes the same colour. Heero slammed the drawer shut and went over to his bed, kneeling on the floor for his emergency clothes, just in case this happened again. He took out a few clothes from the duffle bag hiding under the mattress and stood up.

A dangerous smirk spread across his face as he through of the perfect revenge for Duo's latest prank. The prank war had started once again, but this time, Duo was in serious trouble.

XXXXX

Duo walked down the stairs with extreme caution. He knew that Heero would retaliate for his 'Pink Prank' from last night, but he just didn't know when or even what the retaliation that might be. He looked around as he came to the bottom of the stairs, and saw no Heero, nor booby traps around. He sighed in relief as he walked into the kitchen of the shared house.

"Morning Duo," Quatre greeted him cheerfully as he finished cooking the breakfast.

"Morning Quat," He replied as he sat down at the breakfast table, as Quatre dished up his food.

Wufei and Trowa were the next to walk into the room and sit down at the table, Quatre dished up their breakfast and then his and Heero's. As the Japanese man walked into the room and stood behind Duo, squeezing the braided man's should, hard enough to hurt.

"OW!" Duo winced as he started to rub his shoulder as Heero let go.

"Heero!" the blond admonished, "what was that for?" he asked as Heero sat down at the table.

"He knows what it was for," he replied staring at Duo from his seat, his cobalt blue eyes promising revenge was going to be sweet.

"What did you do this time?" Wufei asked, remembering the times when the braided idiot had pulled a few on him.

"I… erm… I painted his room pink, thought he needed a reminded," Duo replied, stifling the laughter that wanted to bubble up.

"Oh my," Quatre said as all but Heero started chuckling and laughing.

"That isn't all though, is it Duo?" Heero growled.

Duo laughed and shook his head and then looked at Heero, "by the way where did you get those clothes?"

"I had a stash hidden." Heero said.

"Clothes, Duo what did you do to them?" Quatre asked his friend.

"I dyed them all pink too. I though I got all his clothes though," Duo pouted at being foiled.

The others laughed as Heero went over his plans of revenge.

XXXXXX

Duo looked out of his bedroom door and saw no one around. He stepped out and walked to the stairs, going down them carefully, so as not to make nay noise. He was worried since it had been two days since he had pulled of his 'Pink Prank' as he called it, and still Heero hadn't gotten him back yet. Duo reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to make his usual bedtime drink of over sweetened and double chocolaty hot chocolate.

He stopped as he looked up and saw Heero at the counter making hot chocolate, just the way he liked it. With the extra sugar and the extra chocolate in it.

"Hey Heero," Duo greeted, his nerves making his voice go up a pitch.

"Duo," Heero greeted back, turning to face his friend, "no pink next time, alright?" he added staring straight into Duo's eyes.

"Alright, next time, no pink," Duo replied taking a few steps into the room. "So, did ya make me one?" he grinned as he sat down at the table.

Heero smirked as he placed a mug in front of the braided man. Heero watched and smirked as Duo drank it down.

XXXXXX

Duo yawned as he blindly got dressed and stumbled down to breakfast. He still felt groggy as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Quatre was already down, as normal and cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Quat," he greeted with a wide yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Quatre screamed in shock, dropping Duo's finished breakfast on the tiled floor.

"What's wrong?" came the joint yells of Wufei and Trowa as they ran into the room.

As soon as they saw the scene before them they stopped, wide-eyed and staring at Duo.

"What are you all looking at?" Duo asked, getting a little nervous with the three staring at him.

"y…yo…your h…ha…hair," Quatre stuttered slowly as he plonked down on the nearest chair.

Duo frowned and pulled his braid from behind his back, his eyes went wide and then "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed loudly, "m…my hair" he said between sobs and he clichéd his braid tight. Quatre went over to him and sat back down, placing a comforting arm around the braided man.

The three of them were doing their best to keep a straight face at the sight of Duo's neon pink, green and yellow hair, each strand of the braid being a different colour. The only bit of hair that was still Duo's natural chestnut was his bangs.

Heero stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him; he knew he had been more cruel than normal with this prank. But he needed to teach Duo a lesson.

"That will teach you not to mess with my stuff," Heero said as he walked into the room more and stood behind Duo.

Trowa, Wufei and Quatre looked up at him. Heero could see the amusement within their eyes and he smiled and winked at them.

"Is the hair dye permanent Heero?" Trowa was the one to ask, as Quatre went back to comforting Duo.

"No, I'm not that cruel, though sometimes I feel like it," Heero answered as he took the last vacant seat at the table, "it'll come out in a couple of washes." He told them, though it was more for Duo's benefit than anyone else's.

Duo wiped his tear filled eyes, looked up and over at Heero, "I'll get you back for this one Yui!" he shouted as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

The three of them started laughing, finally letting through the amusement that they had felt at the sight of Duo. Heero had watched the slim figure of his friend run from the room. He felt a little guilt well up inside of him as he heard the running footsteps going up the stairs. He winced when he heard the door slam loudly, at that point Heero felt a small spark of fear run through him as he thought of the revenge that Duo would do to him for messing with his beloved and prized braid.

XXXXXX

"So will you help?" Duo asked the person on the other end of the phone after he had gone over his plan.

"Of course," came a smirking voice.

"Brilliant." Duo cackled as the person on the other end laughed.

"Well, lets hope that plan works." The other said softly as the cackling and laughter died down.

"Oh, it will, it better." Duo said as he went over the plan in his mind once again.

"Very well then Duo," the other chuckled, "bye Duo."

"Bye and thanks for the help." Duo grinned as the call was disconnected.

Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and looked at it, the colours were almost gone now. 'Another wash or two and it should all be gone,' Duo though to himself as he stood up.

He couldn't wash all of the dye out in one day since it would dry his hair out too much, and he didn't want his hair totally ruined. It was once of the reasons he didn't dye it, since it can dry it out, and get rid of the natural oils that made his hair so silky and soft.

Duo hadn't even stepped a foot out of his room since slamming the door shut after he had ran out of the kitchen. Heero had come knocking on the door a few times, and even dared to enter his domain, but he was quickly met with one of Duo's heavy steel capped boots. It had missed, much to Duo's annoyance.

Heero had wanted to apologise for the dyeing of Duo's hair, since the cobalt eyed man had forgotten why the braid was a very, very prized possession of his friend.

The only time someone had come near his room after Heero's attempt was to drop off some food.

"Well, I'll be out soon, and Heero better be careful." He said as he grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Heero looked around for Duo, the braided man was back to normal, if you don't count the smirk on his face. Though Heero was still wary since Duo still hadn't gotten his revenge and it had been almost a week since he had dyed the hair and a day since the braided man had come out of his room.

Heero walked into the study and sat down at his laptop. He checked it over first, to make sure that Duo hadn't messed with it. It looked clean, and booby trap free. He put it back down and opened it up properly, he turned it on and waited for it to boot up. It did without trouble; there was no dancing Deathscythe's or Wing's, or anything like that. There were no messages telling Heero Shinigami was watching him. There was nothing and that worried Heero.

After Heero started to work on the programming that Quatre had asked him to do for WEI, there came a knocking at the study door.

"Come in," he called after only a few seconds of hesitation.

The door opened and a blond head popped around the door, "Erm… Sorry to disturb you Heero,"

"What is it Quatre?" he asked as he turned to face the blond.

"Well, you have a visitor," he answered.

Heero gave a frown as to who would be here to visit him, since he lived with all of his close friends.

"Heeeerrrroooooo!" came an ear-piercing screech that can only belong to one Relena Peacecraft. Said Peacecraft ran into the room and glomped Heero, almost toppling the brunette from his chair.

"Relena please, let me go," Heero stated as he tried to pry himself loose from the leech like grip that the young woman had him in.

"But Heero, we haven't seen each other in sooooo long," she wailed in his ear, refusing to let go.

He looked at her and said, "Relena, let go."

"Nope, not letting go, we have wedding plans to go over." She told him, giving him a big smile

Heero tuned her out, 'Just you wait Duo Maxwell,' he though to himself, 'because this time, I'm gonna kill you'. He sighed as his mind came back to the real world.

Heero tried once again to pry Relena off him, and smirked when he succeeded. He stood up, causing the woman to fall, in an undignified way, to the ground, "Relena, go away and leave me alone." He told her as he walked out of the study and into the hallway.

Relena jumped up from the floor and followed him smiling as she said, "No, I'm not going anywhere."

Heero carried on walking as he went to the living room, hoping that he could find someone who could back him up against the blond and pink menace. When he saw no one he turned to Relena and yelled, "GO AWAY!"

"I was thinking," she started, ignoring the shout, "I think the suit you should wear at the wedding should be blue, nice powder blue I think, it would look so nice on you," she finished giving a vacant smile as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to one of the couches and sat down, Heero having no choice but to follow.

Heero shook off her restraining hand and stalked from the room, ignoring Relena's protests. He was going to find Duo and torture him to the brink of death over and over again, as many as he could, for revenge of setting Miss Relena Peacecraft on him. He knew it was Duo, who else was call the woman here.

XXXXXX

Heero walked down the corridor, hoping to avoid Relena and find the braided idiot that he once called friend, and once felt sorry for when he dyed his hair. He no longer felt sorry, oh no, he wanted revenge; he wanted that braid to adorn his wall like a hunting trophy.

"Heerrrroooo!" Relena's screech echoed through the whole house once again as she searched for her knight in gundanium armour.

"Oh God no, please let her go the other way," he whispered in prayer.

He felt arms around his neck as a body collided with his. The arms tightened and Heero knew the only way he was going to pry her from him was to brake her arms.

"We really need to talk Heero, you shouldn't avoid me, it messes up the plans we have to make. Plus wedding contracts and such don't write themselves you know, we need to sit down a truly talk about everything." She told him. She let go of his neck and grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and dragged him into the living room, where all but Duo was sitting.

Heero rolled his eyes as he pulled into the room, "What now Relena?" he asked, his voice dripping with abhorrence.

"Well," she said as she pulled him down onto one of the empty couches, "I was thinking about when it is time for us to have children."

"Won't be happening," he told her. "So is that it?" he then asked as he stood back up.

"Oh good heavens no!" she screeched as she pulled him back down, ignoring what he had first said. "I was thinking about names, I was wondering if you have any good ideas for them, we need something cute for the girls, but strong names for the boys." She added giving him a sickly sweet smile.

The three others in the room barely hid their laughter at Heero's obvious annoyance and discomfort. They all thought it was a good revenge prank for the hair, but they all wondered how Duo had managed to get Relena to get here, since the last time the two had talked they had almost come to blows, though no one knew the reason.

Heero sat ignoring that names that Relena was coming up with. He was silently seething and thinking of the many ways he knew how to kill someone. He was imagining killing Duo, over and over again for the torture he was being put through via Relena Peacecraft. The only thing he needed after he killed the braided idiot, was a place to hid the body.

Relena continued to prattle on about names, their meanings and why she thought they were a good idea for a baby. Her lips twitched up a little as she held back her laughter at the many looks that washed over Heero's face as she continued to talk, she could see he wasn't really paying attention to her, that his mind was somewhere else, or rather, on someone else.

Heero had finally had enough; he jumped up and stormed out of the room as quickly as he could, leaving a stunned Relena behind him. He almost ran back to his room to make sure he escaped the Pink Menace.

"Heero!" she called after his retreating back, "oh well, I'll talk to him later." She said to herself absently as she got to her feet and made her way out of the room.

XXXXXX

Heero opened his door a crack and looked out, he couldn't see anyone, or hear anyone, so he opened his door a little more and poked his head out. The hallway was Relena free. The coast was clear, he walked out of his room and stormed over to Duo room, he was about to burst the door open when he hard two very familiar voices within. One he knew without a doubt that one of them was Duo's since it was Duo's room.

"That was fantastic Relena," Duo congratulated her on a job expertly done.

"This is sooo much fun, more fun that I have had in a long time." She replied between the giggle that she just had to let loose.

"How did you manage to keep a straight face? I had trouble to keep quiet behind the curtain I was hiding behind." He asked her, his own laughter joining hers.

"I had extreme trouble with that," she answered him, "what are we going to annoy him with now?" she asked him as the laughter started to die down.

Heero didn't understand, a few months ago the two in the room were almost at blows with one another, he didn't even know what they were fighting about.

"Give me a moment to think," Duo's voice drifted through the door.

"I'm glad we were able to settle our differences," Relena said as Heero heard the bed creak a little.

"Same," came Duo voice once again, though it sounded a little different to Heero's ears, a little melancholy instead of its usual vibrancy.

Heero decided he had heard enough and retreated back to his own room and closed the door gently behind him. So Duo had called Relena and the two of them were working together to drive him insane. Well, he would just have to get to Duo before Relena got him.

XXXXXX

Duo walked down the corridor towards the rec room, where the next annoyance was going to be taking place. He needed to find a good hiding spot so he could watch and record poor Heero again. He enjoyed watching the recording from yesterday's annoyance with the baby names.

Duo turned and was about to go into the rec room when he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the panelled wall, knocking the breath out of him. His hands were grabbed in a vice like grip and pined high above his head. Duo blinked a few times to get rid of the slightly dazed feeling he had after being slammed to the door.

"Very nicely done Duo," Heero congratulated as Duo's eyes went wide at who exactly had him pined to the wall, "Getting Relena here to annoy me," he said as he leaned closer, almost nose to nose with Duo.

Duo gulped as he realised how precarious his position was, Heero would be able to do anything to him, since he was, at the moment, vulnerable to attack.

"Working with her was a very good idea, I had thought you just called her to get her here, but you worked with her instead, yes, very good." He added squeezing Duo's wrists a little, making Duo squeak a little in pain.

Relena was walking down the corridor, heading to the rec room, in the hopes of finding Heero so she could carry out annoyance three of Duo's plan. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Duo pressed up against the wall with Heero leaning in close. She smirked a little at the sight, 'I think I'll leave them be,' she though, 'maybe Heero will finally clue into Duo's feelings.' She then turned around and walked back down the corridor, 'maybe I could find Wufei for a bit of fun instead,' she smirked to herself, 'Duo did promise he'll help me snatch the man.'

Duo shivered as Heero's hot breath played on his neck, "erm… Heero?" he said his eyes wide at the closeness of the brunette.

Heero looked at Duo and narrowed his eyes a little. Duo gave in and leaned up a little grabbing Heero in an electrifying kiss. The two closed their eyes, enjoying it, moaning as tongues began their battle. The two separated and stared at each other.

"Heero?" Duo asked softly.

Heero let go of Duo's wrists and took a step back mumbling "sorry,"

"Are you sorry you kissed me?" Duo asked taking a step towards the retreating Heero.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "I…I've wanted to do that for a while." He confessed so softly that Duo had trouble hearing.

"Good," he smirked as he launched towards Heero and sealed their lips together in a heated kiss. After a few moments he pulled back, "I've been dying to do it since the war. I love you," he confessed as he placed his head on Heero's shoulder, his breath tickling Heero's neck, just as Heero's breath had done a few moments earlier.

"I think I might love you too, you mean a god damn lot to me, that's for sure." Heero answered the silent question. He leaned down and lips met in a gentle cares this time.

Arms wrapped around each other as they broke the kiss, a loving smile replaced the normal mischievous smirk, while Heero's lips curve that little bit more.

"Think we should call a truce?" Heero asked as he continued to hold Duo within his arms.

Duo tilted his head, as though to think for a moment or two and then said, "Nah, way too much fun. I wanna see if we can get the other involved, and if Relena stays for a while, we can pair her up with Woofers."

"Wufei?" Heero question.

"Yep, Lena has a crush on him." Duo grinned mischievously, "I promised to set them up on a date."

Heero smirked, "well, I think I have an idea to set them up and make it seam like it was Wufei's idea."

"Oh yeah?" Duo asked all ears.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, there is something else I want to do," he said as he leaned down and captured Duo's lips in a kiss as he started to lead the way to the bedrooms.

The End

* * *

**Well, what do you all think, was it okay. Please read and review.**


End file.
